Main:Coline Devillard
Saint-Vallier, Drôme, France |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2015-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Amicale Laique Digoin |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Injured - ankleankle injury}}Coline Devillard (born October 9 in Saint-Vallier, Drôme) is an elite French gymnast. She trains at Amicale Laique Digoin and has been a member of the National Team since 2015. Her best event is vault, and she is the 2017 European Vault Champion and 2014 French National Vault Champion. Junior Career 2012 Devillard's first big meet of her career was the Élite Gym Massilia in Marseilles, where she placed sixth with her team and fifteenth in the all-around. 2014 Devillard missed the 2013 season, but came back in 2014. She won the vault title at the French Nationals, and later competed at the Tournoi Combs-la-Ville, winning vault and balance beam gold, team bronze, and placing fourth on floor and fifth in the all-around. 2015 Devillard won silver on vault and placed twelfth in the all-around at the French National Championships. She was added to the National Team that year, and made her official international debut at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Great Britain and Switzerland. She did not compete the all-around, but she helped the French team win team gold. She went on to compete at the Flanders International Team Challenge, and helped the French finish fourth. Senior Career 2016 Devillard's senior debut came at the French National Championships in June, where she won vault gold and placed twelfth in the all-around. In November, she competed at the Elite Gym Massilia, winning gold on vault and placing twenty-third in the all-around. 2017 Though she was passed over for the Olympics, Devillard continued to compete after Rio. She competed at the European Championships in Romania in April and became the first French gymnast to win the European title on vault. In September, she won gold on vault at the Paris World Cup. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Montreal, Canada, but fell on one of her vaults and didn't advance to the event final. 2018 Devillard competed at the Doha World Cup in March, winning bronze on vault. At the French Nationals in May, she placed sixth in the all-around and won silver on vault after falling on both her vaults in the final. She competed on three events at the Sainté Gym Cup in May, winning team gold. She went on to compete at the European Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, where she won team silver, but fell on her second vault in the vault final and finished sixth. Unfortunately, she injured her ankle in late September, leaving her out of contention for the World Championships.ankle injury 2019 Devillard returned to competition at the Baku World Cup, placing fourth on vault. The following weekend, she won bronze on vault and placed eighth on floor exercise at the Doha World Cup. She later competed at the European Championships in Szczecin, Poland in April, winning silver on vault. She was named to France's World Championships team and was also set to compete at the Paris World Cup in September, but suffered an ankle injury and withdrew from both.ankle injury, Worlds withdrawal Medal Count Floor Music 2012-2013 - "Bandoneon Acorazado (Malente Remix)" by Celda & Sonja Tangofusionclub References